


微不足道的

by orphan_account



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Denji/Hayakawa Aki
Kudos: 11





	微不足道的

情况是这么个情况。  
电次说起自己曾把蛋蛋卖掉的事情，大家都吃了一惊，连帕瓦的脸上都隐隐约约带上悲悯的色彩，好变态，到底谁会买电次你的蛋蛋啊。电次说，干吗，我的蛋蛋市场价还蛮高的，认真说起来，应该是一等货。  
早川秋说，你们非得执着于蛋蛋的话题？  
帕瓦说，早川你又说了一次。  
电次说，哎——明明你听得也很入神嘛。  
早川懒得再说话，抱着猫去了窗户边，天气预报说，接下来一个星期有大雨，猫不晒太阳会出很多问题，人也一样，当然他不清楚恶魔需不需要。话题早就换了，他又陆陆续续听进一些，什么睡纸箱，捡到啵奇塔，和啵奇塔一起睡纸箱，慢慢的纸箱就装不下他们两个……帕瓦问，吃饭嘞。电次说，忘了。这个时候，电次露出困惑的表情，他挠了挠脸，说，好奇怪啊，自从开始吃正经的饭之后，以前吃的东西都记不起来了。  
早川秋回想起，刚搬进来的电次吃过生洋葱，咖喱块，茶包，或者在他不知情的状况下，更多的不可食用物被电次吞下去。能活着简直是奇迹，他想。电次无数次把饭抓得到处都是后，早川秋忍无可忍，决定教他用筷子。电次一脸拒绝，我不干。早川说，你觉得玛奇玛小姐会喜欢筷子都不会用的人吗。电次勉为其难，拿起了从他来到的第一天便被弃之不顾的木筷，并没有花费很长时间，不到两个小时他就学会了。早川秋由衷称赞，不错嘛。电次鲜少被夸奖，竟然扭捏道，还、还好吧，很简单啊这！  
其实是安抚叼回飞盘的宠物犬的意味，不过电次听不出来。  
夜晚，电次洗完澡，猛地钻进一边的被窝，早川已经躺了一会儿，即将入睡，又被这动静吵醒——电次毫无自觉。他的眼睛阖上又睁开，酝酿半天，只吐出一句，你的蛋蛋还好吗？电次吓一跳，呃？  
早川没回话。  
半晌，电次嘟囔说，挺好的，你要看吗……不等早川反应过来，电次抓住他的手，放进自己的被窝，一路向下。早川秋的脏话如鲠在喉，手指覆盖在电次的蛋蛋上。我是谁我在哪我为什么，他僵住。电次还得意道，怎样，完好无缺，对吧！  
人类是很无聊的。因为种种缘由，他们受到大脑突如其来的驱使，一般来说，我们把这个叫做发神经，早川秋此刻就有点发神经的意思，他捏紧电次的蛋蛋，起身跨坐到对方身上，电次茫然地看着他。  
早川秋说，我要报仇。  
电次想问，我们什么怨什么仇，但早川往他嘴里塞了一颗掉落在榻榻米上的苹果，又禁锢住他的双手，如同许多次铐住那些作恶的恶魔那么流畅自然。口水顺着嘴角流下来，电次想，这个苹果是不是烂掉了。  
一只手攥紧他的两只手，剩下的那只则仍停留在蛋蛋那里，不轻不重地抚摸，直至那一团慢慢饱满，确实不像被卖掉过的样子。电次动了动身体，嘴巴里呜呜呜叫唤不停，早川没有理他，等到电次的阴茎涨起，他拉下自己的裤子，对准后穴塞了进去。电次的眼睛瞪大了，咬下一口苹果，苹果滚到一旁，他嚼碎果肉戚戚道，这就是报仇么……你赢了……我的鸡鸡好痛啊……  
早川秋说，失策了，我也好痛。他双手撑着电次的腹部，上下挪动，从后穴流出来的不知是血还是体液，总之没那么艰涩干燥了，他快速地动了十几次，停住说，好累，你来吧，你会吗。电次不确定，会吧？然后迟疑地挺动了一下腰，又问，这样？这一下不深，早川秋仍像夸赞小狗那样，不错嘛。电次动起来，抱怨道，干嘛要做这个？好无聊。早川秋被撞得直不起身，趴在电次胸腹上，喘息道，和女人做爱也是这样的。  
换到电次停住，不可思议地发问，……是吗？  
是的。  
电次意兴阑珊地射在早川秋里面。  
他们都没动，过了一会，电次说，可是女人有大咪咪，你没有。  
早川秋装作恍然的模样，对哦，我没有。  
翌日，早川秋睡过了，他起床时电次和帕瓦在餐厅吃着早饭，帕瓦说，你们昨晚在玩什么好东西，为什么不叫我。电次说，超无聊的，幸好你没来。


End file.
